


Come back to me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, M/M, Mark of Cain!Dean, Possible season 9 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dean is under the influence of the mark of Cain? </p>
<p>Cas tries to stop him from killing in the most effective way he can think of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come back to me

"Dean.... Put the blade down...." Castiel warned, stepping closer to his friend. He'd been trying to convince the hunter to stop for a while now, and was running out of options. He glanced over at Sam for a moment, who was also trying to help, gave him a small smile then stepped forwards and grabbed Dean by the face, kissing him. 

At the impact of the blade to his stomach, he knew he ought to have pulled away and left him to it. Even if he did he wouldn't have been able to heal himself, after having little to no grace left. Instead he simply continued to kiss Dean, though he could taste the blood in his mouth. He only stopped kissing Dean when he felt the other man start to kiss him back instinctively, showing him that Dean was back in control. Upon pulling away, he then fell into Dean's arms with a whispered apology.

When Dean finally regained control of himself and the mark was no longer controlling him, he looked down and saw that he was holding a limp body in his arms. Assuming it was a monster he had killed, he frowned slightly, going to drop the body when he noticed the familiar dark hair and trenchcoat. There was a distinct pain in his back, which he knew he'd have to investigate later but now was not the time. After a few seconds to brace himself and desperately hope that he hadn't killed the angel, he carefully pushed the body away from himself, then when he noticed the familiar face he couldn't bring himself to hold Castiel up anymore, or himself for that matter. Castiel fell to the ground with a thump, almost as if he had fainted. 

Later when he looked back at this moment as an old man on his death bed, he'd think of how mortal Castiel's death had been, how there had been nothing special, well not particularly, and he just seemed... Human. Human except for the imprints of his wings where they had last touched, and as Castiel had fallen forwards, his wings had been wrapped around Dean, and had burned into his back, a searing reminder of what he had done. 

At that point Dean found himself on his knees praying that he'd wake up and find the angel staring at him like in the old days, or that Cas would stand up and frown at him in confusion about why he was crying and yet neither happened. Dean sobbed onto the angels chest, not caring that he was covering himself in Castiel's blood, "Dammit cas, I love you...." He whispered between sobs, "Please... Come back... Don't do this to me... I need you... Come back... Please..." 

 

But Castiel never did.


End file.
